


Dean Winchester is an asshole

by wayward_sons_and_fallen_angels (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, au where they live in an apartment building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wayward_sons_and_fallen_angels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get into an argument and Cas tries to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester is an asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all here's another fic for you! I can't really write anything that's much longer than a few pages worth  
> Still don't know if I need to do this, but the characters aren't mine

“ _OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR YOU ASS!”_

Cas sat bolt upright in bed, looking around for the source of the yelling. Finding nothing, he blearily got up and stumbled out of bed, grabbing the shirt he’d thrown on the floor before he collapsed into bed and pulling it over his head.

“ _FUCK OFF, DICKWEED, YOU’RE NOT COMING BACK IN UNTIL YOU APOLOGISE!”_

Cas decided that the voices were probably not coming from in his apartment, and that they sounded familiar. In his sleepy state he couldn’t yet process who it was. He walked out to the front door, nearly tripping over his cat, which seemed intent on killing him.

“Get out of the way, please, Crowley.” He mumbled to the perpetually angry animal, which jumped up onto the counter in the kitchen and curled up into a ball of fluff and anger.

_“I WOULD APOLOGISE IF YOU’D TELL ME WHAT I DID WRONG YOU IDIOT!”_

_“YOU ALREADY FUCKING KNOW WHAT YOU DID, YOU PILE OF HORSESHIT!”_

Cas groaned, recognising the voices at last, and opened the door, preparing to step in and stop yet another argument between his neighbours.

_“DO I FUCKING SEEM LIKE I KNOW WHAT I DID?!”_ Cas winced at the near-scream that came from the person standing in front of the door across the hallway. He had a bruised jaw and a bleeding hand.

“Sam, what’s going on? What’s happened?” Cas kept his voice calm, knowing Sam would most likely stop yelling if he was around.

“Wha-” Sam spun around, confused. “Oh, Cas, hey! Dean, uh, locked me out, and I don’t know wh-”

_“I’M NOT LETTING YOU IN, SO FUCK OFF!”_ Sam flinched at Dean’s angry yell, and smiled apologetically at Cas.

“Sorry, I don’t know what I did.” A worried look crossed Sam’s face. “Did we wake you up? God, I’m sorry Cas, I didn’t think about that, I ju-”

“It’s fine, Sam, I would have woken soon anyway.”  Cas smiled at Sam, glad to see him despite the circumstances.

Cas’s smile faded and he grabbed Sam’s hand gently. “You’re hurt, Sam.”

Sam flinched, a guilty look on his face. “No-I mean, yes, I’m hurt, but it’s fine. I’m fine.”

“No you’re not. Come with me.”

Cas pulled Sam back into his apartment and went to find ice and a towel. Sam, who practically lived in Cas’s apartment, went to greet Crowley, who hissed and jumped off the bench, slinking away. Sam chuckled, used to the hateful treatment from the cat, and walked to the kitchen, sitting on one of the three stools at the bench.

“Alright, doctor, what’re you gonna do?” Sam joked. Cas rolled his eyes and placed the ice, which was in a plastic bag and wrapped in paper towels, on the bench, along with the towel and bandages. He sat on the stool next to Sam and spun Sam’s chair around to face him, a disapproving look on his face.

“I’m not a doctor, Sam, I’m a teacher. If you want me to take you to the hospital to see a doctor, you should just ask.”

“No, Cas I was joking. I’d much prefer you helped me.” Sam held out his hand to Cas, who held it gingerly with one of his own hands and started to clean the blood off his knuckles.

“Did you punch him?” Cas knew the answer, but wanted confirmation.

A sheepish look appeared on Sam’s face. “Uh, yeah, I gave him a black eye. I had to go down to the store, when I got back and opened the door he hit me, so I hit him back, and he locked me out. I’ve been hammering on the door for ages trying to get him to let me in. I don’t even know what he’s talking about, I didn’t do anything.”

  Cas finished cleaning Sam’s hand and picked up the bandage.

“Hey, I don’t need a bandage, you know, it’s just a scrape.”

Cas looked up at Sam sternly, a disapproving look on his face. “You might knock it on something and make it worse.”

“But I don’t…” Cas upped the intensity of his expression, and Sam fell meekly silent. He pulled Sam’s hand up to kiss his knuckles before beginning to bandage it.

“To help it heal.” He said, amused at Sam’s shocked expression.

Sam laughed. “Fair enough.”

“The children say that it helps heal cuts and bruises.” Cas secured the bandage with a pin and picked up the homemade ice-pack, and held it up to Sam’s jaw.

“Cuts _and_ bruises? So, it would help heal my jaw quicker?” Sam’s eyes twinkled with amusement at the look on Cas’s face. What he did not expect was Cas to pull the ice-pack away from Sam’s face and kiss him softly on the jaw before returning the pack to where it was.

“Better?” Cas asked, looking pleased with himself.

“Uh, I- yeah, it…Thanks” Sam didn’t know how to respond, and Cas huffed out a laugh before handing Sam the ice pack and standing up.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked, spinning the stool around to look at Cas.

“To go talk to Dean. You to living together is disastrous, you fight at least once a week. I think it would be best if you moved in here. You spend enough time here anyway.”

“WHAT?” Sam stood up, shocked, and  dropped the ice-pack, hurriedly picking it back up and putting it on the bench. He nearly stood on the cat, which hissed and bolted into the bedroom. “Cas, are you sure? I mean, that’s a pretty big decision.”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be sure? It will stop you arguing, and you would be my roommate.”

“But…I mean, I’d love to move in here, you’d be great to live with, but where would I sleep? There’s only one bedroom.”

“You could always share with me.”

Sam, unable to think of a response, stood staring at Cas who, looking amused turned to walk out the door. “And you should really keep the ice on your jaw, it will swell up if you don’t.”

Cas left the room and went to knock on the door of the brothers shared apartment. “Dean? It’s Cas, can you open the door?”

“ _NO_.”

Cas banged his head on the door. “If I didn’t work with children I wouldn’t be able to deal with this.” He grumbled under his breath, sighing as he resigned himself to a day of dealing with whatever had happened between the two men.


End file.
